Catheter-based intravascular procedures typically require an initial insertion of a guidewire followed by other instrumentation. Conventional guidewires are made of a long, metal wire in order to provide sufficient mechanical strength and flexibility to enable catheter procedures. However, such guidewires cannot be safely used during MRI procedures because the guidewire is electrically conductive and resonates in response to the electromagnetic field applied during the MRI procedure, which can result in excess heating, vibration, and/or other problems. Non-metallic guidewires can lack sufficient torquability and column strength and are therefore insufficiently safe for many procedures. Hybrid designs can be prone to mechanical failure at the junctures between the components.